Lullaby of Woe
Feito em 15/07/2018, essa história é narrada por Evil Shingo, mais conhecido pelo seu outro nome chamado Mao Dante, escrita por Artyom. Disponível versão agora no Google Drive, Media Fire e no MEGA História. '-Padre, eu gostaria de me confessar para você hoje. Fiz tantas coisas durante minha vida e gostaria de coloca-las para fora, se é que o senhor me entende.' '-Diga meu filho, todos são bem vindos à casa de Deus, pois ele ama o pecador, mas abomina o pecado. Confesse e se arrependa, pois deste ato herdará o reino dos céus.' '-Tentarei filtrar as partes mais importantes padres, e peço desculpas caso eu use linguagem inapropriada. É que eu não sou acostumado a ser gentil e educado.' '-Tudo bem meu filho, vá em frente e me conte tudo o que lhe aflige. ' '-Essa história começou há uns meses atrás e foi algo infernal na minha vida, partirei do princípio.' Merda... Tem noites que eu fico em cima de um telhado, olhando para a lua enquanto acendo um cigarro. Quando eu faço isso fico muito puto. Não sou um fumante, porém sempre que penso naquilo acabo cedendo a esse vício de merda. Dou uma tragada. Deixo essa fumaça foder meus pulmões e então eu a sopro para fora. Heh! Eu só estou diminuindo alguns segundos de vida, isso nem vai fazer falta. Não lembro como cheguei ao mundo. A minha primeira lembrança foi acordar em um beco escuro. Já tentaram me matar tantas vezes por causa da minha cor. Eles diziam que minha cor era sinal de maldade. Bando de racistas filhos da puta. A verdade é que eu nunca pedi para nascer. Não é culpa minha existir, então por que sou tão odiado? Por que as pessoas acham que eu sou mal? Que se foda eles! Eu irei seguir com minha vida ao meu modo. Sempre frequentei o Maid Café, e me dava muito prazer olhar para outros fracassados e fingir que eu estava acima deles. Já tive vontade de afogar minhas mágoas numa garrafa de uísque, mas nem fodendo que eu vou ficar igual a esses merdas. Prefiro continuar ouvindo a Himiko cantar, isso me deixa mais calmo... Isso afasta os pensamentos que eu tenho sobre meu pai e sobre minha vida. Apesar disso, ainda me sinto só e vazio. Depois de tantas noites no Maid Café, eu fui abordado por uma mulher com traços felinos. Seus cabelos azulados e olhos azuis me hipnotizaram rapidamente. Ela me guiou até um quarto. Um quarto nojento na parte fodida de uma cidade de merda. O ar condicionado parece que vai explodir. Não conseguiria esfriar um drink mesmo que estivesse em cima dele, mas isso não importa, tem uma gata na minha frente e ela diz que me quer. Ela me leva para um paraíso que eu nunca havia experimentado. Sinto coisas que jamais senti antes na minha vida. Não vou perder tempo me perguntando como foi que eu virei um cara tão sortudo assim. Tudo vai ficando escuro. Seu suor perfumado escorre em mim. Perco o meu fôlego e então dormimos juntos, mas não antes dela dizer seu nome. Mimi. A mulher perfeita. A minha gata. A deusa. Três horas depois, estou de calças, com as botas amarradas e a sensação de que minha cabeça está muito maior do que deveria... Aquela coisa fria no meu estômago... Só então eu percebo que Mimi está morta. Acendo um cigarro e ponho na minha boca enquanto analiso aquele corpo escultural. Nenhuma marca nela. Não há nada me dizendo que não foi apenas um infarto enquanto ela dormia... Nada, exceto aquela coisa gelada dentro de mim, ficando cada vez mais fria... É como um sentido aranha. Eu pressinto a merda e ela acontece, nem consigo mais questionar. A minha intuição me diz uma coisa, ela foi assassinada e eu estava bem aqui quando aconteceu. Porra, Mimi! Quem era você e quem te queria morta? Quem foi você além desse anjo de misericórdia que deu a um perdedor, como eu, a melhor noite de sua vida? Eu tenho certeza de que eu não a matei. Donas, sem um décimo do que você tinha a oferecer, me excluem de cara só por causa da minha cor, que representa o “mal”. Retiro o cigarro da minha boca e jogo para fora aquela fumaça, então sou martelado por diversas perguntas que ecoam na minha mente: “Por que você escolheu aquele salão sujo? Por que aquele sorriso surgindo devagar? Por que toda aquela gentileza comigo, Mimi?”. Agora eu pergunto por quê. Mas, quando você ficou assustada, quando tremeu e seus olhos arregalaram feitos de uma garotinha assustada eu fiquei calado. Deixei para lá. Naquela hora eu taquei o foda-se para o que estava te incomodando e me deixei cair no seu encanto. Foi então que de repente alguma coisa grita lá fora. Algo vindo para cá. A polícia, batendo na porta antes que qualquer outra pessoa soubesse que houve um assassinato... Qualquer pessoa, exceto eu e o assassino. Merda! Armaram para mim! Essa não foi a primeira e nem será a última. Não faz o menor sentido querer bancar o bom samaritano agora. A polícia já me fodeu antes muitas vezes, e não vão cometer o erro de me deixar sair dessa. Não dá tempo para me esconder. Tanto faz, não há motivo para tentar ser silencioso. Não há razão para querer fazer a coisa de outra maneira além do meu jeito. Jogo meu cigarro no chão e me despeço de Mimi. -Quem quer que tenha matado você, Mimi, esse alguém vai pagar caro por isso e vai ser do jeito que eu gosto. Lento e caprichado, e quando eu terminar o inferno para onde eu o mandarei será o paraíso comparado ao que eu fiz. '-Abra porta! É A POLÍCIA!' -Vou sair num minutinho. Eu arrombo a porta e queimo todos eles, mas acabo levando um tiro no ombro, assim perco o equilíbrio e caio de uma altura enorme. Se eu fosse um cara qualquer já estaria morto, mas eu não sou um cara qualquer. Eu não morrerei até vingar a Mimi. Eu me levantei e fugi. Usei o esgoto para escapar, assim eu teria tempo para raciocinar. Não imagino por que você morreu Mimi... Não sei por que... Não sei como e... Caralho! Eu nem te conhecia antes dessa noite. Mas você foi muito mais do que uma amiga quando eu precisei de uma... E quando eu descobrir quem foi que te matou, não vai ser nem rápido e nem silencioso como foi com você... Ah não... Vai ser muito barulhento e sujo, meu jeito de matar. Eu vou olhar bem pra cara daquele merda e rir enquanto ele gritar. E eu vou rir mais alto ainda quando ele chorar e implorar para ser morto... Eu te amo, Mimi. Alguns dias se passam e eu permaneço escondido. Tentando raciocinar e descobrir qual será meu próximo movimento. Porra! Eu nem percebi que estava com um cigarro na mão. Nunca fumei tanto na minha vida e isso está me preocupando. -Quer que eu acenda para você? Ouço uma voz familiar, mas não vejo ninguém. Foi então que a luz de um isqueiro se acendeu e revelou um rosto amigável. -Veio me fazer uma visita, garoto? -Sua cabeça está a prêmio nas ruas. Vim aqui ver se vale a pena faturar alguma coisa, Heh. Josuke Date, ele é um chinês muito conhecido nas ruas. Responsável por acolher muitos órfãos e ajudar as pessoas necessitadas, ele tem uma grande influência, mesmo que não faça nada ilegal. Esse cara me acolheu quando fiquei largado pelo mundo e sempre me deu uma força quando eu precisava de dinheiro. Resumindo, esse filho da puta é uma pessoa confiável. -Pois é. Eu estava ocupado esses dias. Acabei irritando algumas pessoas. -Não precisa me contar nada. Eu já sei de tudo. Tenho olhos por todo lugar. -Então, se não veio aqui para me entregar de bandeja para os caras... -Você acabou de puxar briga com um cachorro bem grande. -Sempre puxo garoto. -A mulher que dormiu com você têm contatos perigosos. Caçadores de Darkstalkers. Uma delas me perguntou sobre você. -E o que você disse? -Você nasceu na época errada. Tudo seria melhor se tivesse nascido na Roma antiga como um gladiador. Apesar de sua força demoníaca, você tem o coração mais humano que eu já conheci. -Foram belas palavras, garoto. Obrigado. -Se pretende mesmo continuar com sua vingança, procure no caldeirão do olho morto. Caldeirão do olho morto? Esse lugar nojento e podre. É lá que youkais se aproveitam dos seres humanos para roubar suas almas ou seus corpos. Só imbecis vão para esse lugar e eu serei um desses. Merda! Nessa cidade quase tudo aquilo que você acha que vale a pena fazer é contra a lei. Bem... Funciona melhor desse jeito para todo mundo. Os policiais e os políticos ganham fortunas fazendo vista grossa para Youkais bem poderosos. Aqui cão come cão e gato come gato. Se você não for o pior de todos, será fodido para sempre. Não demora muito para que eu chegue ao caldeirão do olho morto. Eu realmente odeio esse lugar. Tudo que eu vejo são pessoas tirando a roupa e fazendo coisas obscenas ao som do solo de guitarra do famoso Lord Raptor. Isso me deixa muito puto. Eu poderia relaxar e me divertir, mas não é isso que eu estou procurando nesta noite. Estou procurando algo pequeno e cabeludo, e eu o encontrei. Ele tentou fugir de mim, mas eu fui mais rápido e o segurei. - Calma, eu vim aqui para te um favor. Dinheiro vivo ou um cadáver morto. '- O show acabou xará.' Eu ouvi uma voz furiosa, apontando uma arma para minhas costas. Ele me guia para fora do lugar, junto com seus amigos. Aaaaah... Eu adoro matadores, não importa o que você fizer com eles, você nunca vai se sentir mal. Pra falar a verdade, quanto mais você faz, melhor se sente. Na hora certa, Lord Raptor começa a tocar mais alto. Isso é bom, assim ninguém vai ouvi-los gritar. -Você tem uma bela jaqueta vermelha. Vai ficar boa em mim. Eu quebro a mão do primeiro, depois esmago sua cara na parede com tanta força que acabo sujando meu rosto, e minha mão, de sangue. '-Merda! Filho da puta!' Depois eu taco fogo na cabeça do outro, e quebro a mão do último capanga. - Tira. - O quê!? - A jaqueta, porra! Tira! Você vai manchar ela com sangue! Uma boa jaqueta dessa manchada de sangue! Isso é um crime! - Tudo bem! Tudo bem! A jaqueta é toda sua...meu Deus...minha mão! Ele tira a jaqueta e joga para mim. Eu a visto, e então, esboço um sorriso. Não é que coube muito bem em mim? - Por favor! Não me mate! - Você já está morto, seu animal! A questão é o quanto tempo você vai demorar pra morrer. Se colaborar, será rápido, mas caso contrário vai desejar morrer. Eu o torturo. Quebro todos os seus dedos. Queimo seu olho esquerdo lentamente. Estouro uma de suas bolas. Asso o braço dele muito lentamente e muito mais, até ele me revelar o que eu quero. - FOI OZUMO! ELE É O RESPONSÁVEL POR ISSO! - Não fode comigo! Você está brincando com a sorte, porra! Não pode ser um nome muito grande! - VÁ PARA A TORRE DE CRISTAL! A torre de cristal? Aquilo é uma casa de prostituição feita para agradar tanto humanos quanto Youkais. Muitas Youkais fêmeas e mulheres humanas se tornam escravas sexuais lá. Algumas são mortas por seus clientes de formas tão brutais que me deixam bastante puto. Mas de certa forma faz algum sentido. Talvez, Mimi tenha tentado fugir daquele lugar, não que eu me importe dela ser uma prostituta, isso é um mero detalhe. - Muito obrigado. Eu quebro o pescoço daquele cara e continuo minha jornada. Caralho! O Sol já nasceu. Preciso ir. Tenho que achar um lugar para me esconder. Que pena... Eu estava só me aquecendo... Que merda! Invado uma casa abandonada e tento dormir. O nome “Ozumo” ecoa na minha mente tantas vezes que não consigo dormir nem fodendo. Esse cara é um peixe grande demais, e a reputação desse merda é muito maior. Embora ele não seja um Youkai de classe S, esse cara causou o terror por todo Makai. Manipulador e muito inteligente, conseguia ser mais perigoso que quanto qualquer Youkai de classe S. Esse filho da puta foi chefe da nobre família Dohma e quase dominou todo o Makai e Ningenkai, porém foi derrotado por Jedah, e logo em seguida desapareceu. Isso me deixa mais excitado! E eu nunca consigo dormir quando estou excitado! O ar esfria e os sons mudam. Os engravatados correm pra suas fortalezas, trancam as portas e controlam seus saldos... Chegou o momento de sair para caçar, e tem muitas presas para mim. Os que se julgam inocentes ignoram os gritos e tentam não pensar sobre quem é que manda de verdade nessa cidade. Enquanto eu fico com as minhas mãos tremendo feito uma criança no natal. Tem sangue em minhas mãos e nos meus braços. E não tem no que ficar pensando. Nem precisa, o instinto toma conta. Os meus olhos ficam tão vermelhos quanto sangue quando torturo alguém que fica no meu caminho... O animal dentro de mim faz a festa... Deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passa. Caralho! Como é bom estar vivo! Enquanto me divertia, sinto algo penetrar em meu pescoço. Era um dardo tranquilizante. Logo meu corpo fica pesado e então sinto vários golpes me acertando. Merda! Agora que estava ficando bom! Antes de ser tomado pela escuridão, eu tenho uma última visão. Mimi! Ela estava diante de meus olhos! Eu a vi, mas agora não vejo mais nada! Não posso morrer! Ainda tenho que vingar a Mimi! Foi então que isso me atingiu, como um pé de cabra quebrando as costas de um garoto. E se eu estiver errado? Eu sou ímã para problemas e ás vezes não sei o que fazer. E se eu imaginei isso tudo? Desde o sorriso da Mimi até a minha noite feliz? E se eu finalmente me transformei em um demônio completo? Ou será que virei um maníaco? Um psicopata? Um assassino louco? Não se pode matar um homem sem saber exatamente se você deve fazer isso... É... Eu preciso ter certeza absoluta. A luz retorna, mas eu ainda estou preso numa ilusão. Eu estou vendo ela. Mimi! - Mimi... É...mesmo...claro...eu estou tendo um delírio...provavelmente estou babando em alguma sarjeta agora mesmo. - Filho da puta! Eu recebo um soco violento na cara, então percebo que estou preso em uma cruz. Meus braços e pernas estão pregados nela. Ou seja, estou totalmente submisso a ela. - Ele é doído. - É só um blefe, bata com mais força, Nana! Ouço outras vozes e as reconheço. São as caçadoras gêmeas: Lei Lei e Mei Ling. Essas putas tem uma reputação muito alta em caçar darkstalkers. Então elas estavam na minha cola, mas isso não importa. Mimi está viva! - Peraí...peraí! Para tudo! Por que ela te chamou de “Nana”? - Porque esse é o nome da minha irmã gêmea, seu merda! - Acho que ela era a boazinha. Heh! Ela me bate sem dó e nem piedade. Suas garras de gata rasgam parte do meu rosto, mas não o suficiente, enquanto as gêmeas caçadoras permanecem observando. Apreciando o show. -Você vai morrer! Mas primeiro você vai me dizer o que fez com as outras!? -Sua puta maluca! Você entendeu tudo errado, merda! Mal consigo chegar perto de uma mulher, nem pagando, não da nem pra chegar perto o suficiente para matá-las! Olha pra mim, porra! Eu lá tenho cara de que vou perder meu tempo matando mulheres gato!? Eu passei os últimos dias indo atrás da porra do assassino da Mimi! Espanquei tanta gente que já até perdi a conta e eu teria espancado o responsável por ter matado ela, se vocês não tivessem me atrapalhado, caralho! Eu calei a boca daquelas vadias. Se me meteram na minha vingança e ainda me atrapalharam. Porra! - O que ele está falando é verdade. Foi então que o meu advogado chinês apareceu novamente. - Quem é você e como conseguiu invadir esse lugar!? Minha irmã, Mei Ling criou um selo que não permite a entrada de Darkstalkers neste lugar! - Heh! Esse cara não é um Darkstalkers. - Deixem ele ir. Eu o conheço, ele não mataria uma mulher. - Quem é ele? - Ele é um Satsui No Hadou de Shingo Yabuki. Apesar disso, ele é conhecido por muitos nomes. Na minha área ele é conhecido como Mao Dante. Acredite, ele é o melhor aliado que vocês podem querer. Esse chinês filho da puta me salvou de uma grande merda. Não gosto de bater em mulher, mas se essa mulherada não cooperasse, eu teria que fazer isso. Depois de resolver o mal entendido, elas me soltam e cuidam dos meus ferimentos. Mei Ling é ótima nisso, usou algumas ervas poderosas para fazer os furos nos meus braços curarem bem mais rápido que o normal. Depois disso fico no banheiro, me encarando no espelho e não gosto do que vejo. Eu limpo o sangue e respiro fundo, depois dou outra boa olhada, e demorada, para o monstro no espelho. Ele está sedento por sangue e vingança, espero que não estrague tudo dessa vez. Eu vou enfrentar o maior peixe que já enfrentei. Isso pode acabar rápido, mas também pode acontecer do jeito devagar...um julgamento de mentira e uma espera ainda maior dentro de uma cela...então, eles vão te amarrar numa cadeira e milhões de volts. Mandar-te direto para o inferno e eles vão te chamar de assassino psicopata que teve o que merecia...já conheço o esquema e estou acostumado com isso. Eu vomito algumas vezes e então, estou pronto. Nana dá uma carona para o local do abate, a torre de cristal. Eu tento não olhar muito para ela. Tudo piora quando eu olho, mas quando fecho meus olhos por muito tempo acontece do mesmo jeito. Fico confuso e começa a achar que ela é a Mimi. Mas ela não é a Mimi... - O assassino da Mimi tinha algo envolvido com o imperador Ozumo. - Imperador Ozumo? Não fode. - Eu sei que parece loucura... - Não, não. Eu acredito em você. Mimi estava investigando sobre a morte de outras Catwomans como nós. Alto, Grace, Nonno, Piko e Lucy. Nós todas fomos criadas juntas com uma Catwoman chamada Felicia, no orfanato dela. Ela nos ensinou que não havia diferenças entre um Darkstalker e um ser humano. Se esse filho da puta matou a minha irmã e minhas amigas, então ele vai pagar caro! A Mimi estava investigando o imperador Ozumo? De repente uma enorme peça do quebra-cabeça cai no meu colo. Eu não fui rápido o bastante para sacar a coisa toda, mas... - Eu amava a minha irmã, então vou ir até o final com isso. Mas e você? Por que está disposto a morrer por ela? - Ela foi legal comigo. - Ela tentou te usar para protegê-la. Vale a pena morrer por ela? - Vale a pena matar, vale a pena ir para o inferno por ela. Eu paro de pensar nela e volto a rastejar para dentro de mim mesmo. Está quase na hora de matar e é melhor estarmos preparados. Tento acender um cigarro, mas minhas mãos estão trêmulas demais. Acho que ela não percebeu. Os olhos dela fazem buracos fumegantes através de mim, mas ainda assim ela não faz perguntas. Ela sabe que sou sua única chance e está se aproveitando disso. Naquele momento, algo atravessou meu ombro e me jogou para fora do carro. Foi tão rápido que só percebi o que aconteceu quando estava rolando no chão. Eu me levantei e encarei o filho da puta, era Zabel, mais conhecido como Lord Raptor. Aquele viado perfurou meu ombro com um dos seus ossos. Heh. - Puta merda. Você acabou com uma bela jaqueta. - Hehe, você fica mais bonito sangrando. Muito mais bonito do que aquela vagabunda gata que eu matei. Acho que o nome dela era Mimi. Filho da puta, ta tentando me provocar! ''' Mas não vai dar certo. Não demora muito até eu começar a correr. Não consigo me segurar. Sem tremedeiras agora. Sem suor frio. Sem dúvidas. Um frio distante. Uma coisinha fria perdida no meu estômago, que está em chamas. A única coisa que sei fazer bem nessa vida é matar, então acho que mereço me divertir. - Seu merda! Eu vou te foder! Logo eu ouço Nana gritar, e então vem o som do motor do seu carro, em alta velocidade. Ela tentou atropelar Zabel, porém ele voa por cima do veículo, igual a um helicóptero, usando os ossos de sua costela como hélices. Eu não perco minha chance, então dou uma poderosa joelhada de fogo naquele filho da puta, depois giro meu corpo e finalizo dando um poderoso chute na sua nuca, que o manda para o chão imediatamente. Para finalizar, piso em seu corpo com toda minha força, causando uma pequena cratera na estrada, assim quebrando todos os ossos daquele filho da puta. - Nana, não venha. Fique aí, deixe o motor ligado. Preciso checar uma coisa. Essa foi fácil demais. Eu nem me divertir fazendo o sentir dor. Prometi que seria lento e barulhento, meu jeito de matar, mas tudo acabou tão rápido. Sinto aquele frio no meu estômago novamente. Algo vai acontecer. - Eu não tenho palavras de pena para você, mas lhe digo isso: “Toma essa!” Há há há!! Eu ouço a voz dele, logo em seguida meu corpo é perfurado em vários locais e uma enorme descarga elétrica passa pela minha corrente sanguínea. Eram as costelas de Zabel penetrando minha pele e me dando choques violentos. Fiquei paralisado, mas suportei a dor. Não deixaria Nana presenciar uma cena dessas. - Filho da puta! Ela é sabe como demonstrar a sua irá quando quer. Essa gata é demais e sabe muito bem como ser útil numa luta. Nana atirou nas costelas de Zabel, permitindo que eu pudesse me livrar deles. - Boa gatinha. Naquele momento, os disparos dela destruíram aquelas costelas e me deixaram livre para dar um soco no chão com toda a minha força, criando uma enorme cratera com o impacto do meu punho no asfalto e isso resultou numa enorme poeira com neblina, por conta da chuva. Se o ataque daquele merda veio do chão, então eu devia atacar ali mesmo. Provavelmente ele já deve estar morto, mas ainda sinto que isso não acabou. Tenho que procurar a Nana e sair daqui antes que mais alguma surpresa aconteça nessa merda de noite. - Gata, você está bem? Acho que exagerei no golpe? Ela não responde e isso me preocupa. Não enxergo nada, a neblina me deixou cego e isso piora minha situação. - Gata!? Um pouco de silêncio pode até me deixar com tesão, mas agora não é uma boa hora. Naquele momento, algo penetrou minha carne e me rasgou de dentro para fora. Não tive tempo para reagir ou para gritar de dor. Foi muito rápido. O som da motosserra quase me ensurdece e então foi aí que caiu a ficha. - Filho... da...puta...! - Você me atacou com tanta agressividade, como se eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de morrer, mais do que já estou morto, baby. Ele poderia ter acabado comigo, mas continuou rasgando destroçando minha carne e meus órgãos com aquela motosserra. - Saiba que não é nada pessoal, mas perder para mim é tão inevitável quanto à morte. Além do mais, o chefão quer a garota gata que está com você. Não se preocupe, ele não vai matá-la, só vai fazê-la cantar através de seus gritos de misericórdia quando começar o interrogatório. Não consigo me mexer. Minha coluna foi pra casa do caralho. '''Merda! Eu não vou conseguir cumprir o que prometi a você, Mimi. - Bah! Eu não deveria perder meu tempo com seres inferiores como você. Eu esperava um desafio maior do grande, MAO DANTE. Vou te espancar até a morte como punição. Ele retira a motosserra e me joga no chão. Eu recebo tantos socos violentos, mas depois eu parei de senti-los. Minha boca não se move mais. Meus ossos ficam tão quebrados que eu nem sei mais se estão ali. Diria que meu coração estava parando de bater, mas eu sempre esqueço que eu não tenho um coração. Logo em seguida eu fui abraçado pela escuridão. Não há peso em mim, não há nada. Eu não vejo nada, nem sinto nada. Tudo acabou aqui. Adeus, Mimi. Adeus... ... .. . Não! Eu terei a minha vingança! Eu irei cumprir a minha promessa! Não tenho permissão para morrer agora! Eu me recuso! Abro meus olhos e logo a luz me cega por uns instantes. Olho para o meu corpo e vejo múltiplos curativos. Mas isso não importa, onde caralhos eu estou? Tento me mover, mas estou amarrado e preso em uma cadeira elétrica. Como não pude perceber isso antes? - Você demorou a acordar, MAO DANTE. Enquanto isso eu descobri mais sobre você e sua história. Aquele filho da puta me capturou! '-' O que você fez com a Nana!? - Essa é a sua primeira pergunta? Você é algum escravo dessa fêmea? Hahaha! Espera um momento...por que eu ainda estou vivo? Não tenho informações preciosas para Ozumo, e nem utilidade para ele. Eu sou só um cara procurando por vingança, então por que continuo vivo? - Isso importa agora? Acho que não. Irei direto ao ponto, pois estou esperando você acordar por três semanas. Três semanas?! Nunca demorei tanto para me regenerar, e mesmo depois de três semanas eu ainda estou ferido. Que porra é essa!? - Mr.MAO DANTE, atualmente você está numa ilha inabitada. Só nós dois estamos aqui e eu prefiro que continue assim. '- Foda-se cara! Cadê a Nana?' - Escute o que eu tenho para dizer e você terá o que quer. '- Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o seu monólogo de vilão! Acha mesmo que eu vou livrar tua barra?! Você trabalha para o Ozumo porra!' -Eu não trabalho para o Ozumo. Foi aquele cara que me deixou nessa forma escrota e nojenta. Você acha mesmo que eu quero que aquele viado domine o Makai e o Ningenkai? Se ele fizer isso eu perco meu alimento, almas humanas. Pense bem, Mao Dante. - He! Então você é um Judas. - Um Judas com cérebro. - Isso não muda nada. VOCÊ MATOU A MIMI! - Eu menti. Só falei aquilo para presenciar sua força. Como assim ele mentiu? Espera, estou começando a entender tudo, a menos que haja algum engano por minha parte. Esse filho da puta esteve tocando no caldeirão do olho morto, quando eu estava procurando por pistas. Logo em seguida ele me atacou em um lugar deserto, ou seja, Zabel me seguiu durante todo esse tempo. Então, se ele sabia onde eu estava o tempo inteiro, por que não avisou ao Ozumo? Melhor. Por que ele não acabou comigo de uma vez por todas? Eu não tenho nenhuma informação útil. Sou apenas um animal procurando uma presa para cravar suas garras. Heh! Eu já entendi tudo. - Não precisa terminar o seu discurso. Você esteve me seguindo e me observando. Se quisesse já teria eliminado eu e Nana, mas preferiu me deixar aqui nesta ilha, regenerando. Isso significa que você quer que eu dê um cabo no Ozumo. É a única razão para me deixar vivo. - Acertou os números da loteria. Na verdade, não tem como você acabar com o Ozumo. Ele está selado, mas sua influência no Ningenkai é enorme. Seus servos se aproveitam disso para estuprar humanos e tomar seus corpos. Alguns devoram as famílias desses humanos como uma necessidade, ou um vício. Essa foi à forma que os buchas do Ozumo encontraram para burlar a barreira. Se a influência desse merda aumentar, todos os humanos serão substituídos por youkais. Está entendendo? Ninguém vai sair ganhando nessa. Agora que você manchou a reputação dele eu poderei me fundir com o corpo dele e conseguirei o que quero. - Fundir? - Hora da aula de história. A muito tempo esse planeta era um lugar selvagem, onde somente os fortes poderiam sobreviver. Você adoraria esse lugar. Muitos monstros povoavam o planeta, tendo de lutar por suas vidas. - Mas que caralhos você está falando? - Para que pudessem sobreviver, essas criaturas se fundiam com outras, formando novos organismos. Era sua forma de evoluir e sobrepujar os mais fracos, além de poderem sobreviver a ambientes diversos e inimigos perigosos. Dessas fusões surgiram o que os humanos chamam de Darkstalkers. Criaturas como vampiros, lobisomens, animagos, ghouls, succubus etc. Resumindo, todos os Darkstalkers são descendentes de youkais. Com a dominação da humanidade neste mundo tudo foi ficando cada vez mais fácil e menos perigoso, porém, fomos expulsos do Ningenkai, por causa disso nós passamos a usar a fusão só para roubar corpos humanos e entrarmos nesse mundo. Para nós, a fusão se tornou algo primitivo e até esquecível, sendo que nem todos conseguem fazer uma fusão. Quando utilizamos essa técnica primitiva com outro ser que carrega os genes youkai existem três possíveis resultados: um dos dois morre ou ambos morrem ou nasce um ser que existirá como uma junção. Eu vou me fundir com Ozumo, enquanto ele estiver fraco e indefeso, tomar seu corpo, seu poder e sua influência para o meu ganho próprio. Graças a você isso será possível. Eu odeio admitir, mas tudo que ele está dizendo faz sentido. Merda... Estou acreditando nas palavras desse cara... - Eu não dou a mínima para isso. Eu quero saber quem matou a Mimi e o que aconteceu com a Nana. Não posso morrer até cumprir minha promessa! - “Não pode morrer até cumprir a sua promessa”? Errado! Seus olhos mentem Mao Dante! Você não se importa de verdade com essa promessa. Tudo o que você deseja é encontrar uma razão para puxar briga e morrer. Eu já disse que te conheço melhor do que você se conhece. - Do que está falando? - Você é um Satsui No Hadou. Independente de ser ou não ser um psicopata, está na sua alma à vontade de querer lutar. Ficar sossegado na sua, tendo uma vida tranquila, acaba desgastando sua vontade de viver. Seu único propósito é lutar e matar! Merda...do que esse merda está falando? Eu faço o que eu quero. Não sou como essas porras insanas e loucas por sangue. Todos acham que sou um maluco homicida, nada disso! Eu sou do tipo “mexe comigo ou com meus amigos que você tá fodido!”. - Se você quer tanto lutar...então vamos! - Hah! Você se entregou aos seus instintos. Isso é bom! Venha com tudo Mao Dante! Finalmente consegui destruir aquela cadeira e partir para cima dele com tudo. Na cidade grande eu não costumo exceder um limite, até porque há lugares que eu gosto bastante e seria uma merda destruí-los por acidente. A última vez que lutei com todas as minhas forças resultou em um tremor que abalou quase toda Sendai. Foi uma merda esperar reconstruírem tudo, mas aqui, nessa ilha deserta, eu posso comer esse filho da puta de porrada sem dó e nem piedade. Trocamos socos violentos, que por consequência rasgam minha pele e quebram os ossos desse desgraçado, mas eu não sinto nada. Nada além dessa coisa pulsante em meu espírito liberando meus instintos mais selvagens. Meus olhos nunca brilharam tanto quanto hoje, estamos quebrando tudo com o impacto poderoso de nossos golpes. Era como se duas bolas de demolição estivessem tentando destruir a outra. Isso é bom para caralho! - Isso não te faz sentir vivo, MAO DANTE? Colocar sua vida em risco durante uma luta com um inimigo forte? É isso que você quer de verdade. Aproveito-me dessa brecha, pego a cabeça desse viado e a arrasto pelo chão, depois a bato contra as paredes de aço reforçados daquele local. O impacto é tão grande que destrói parte do lugar. Não há tempo para respirar, pois sou perfurado pelas costelas dele, porém não sinto dor alguma, pelo contrário, sinto prazer nessa dor. Isso está me deixando mais animado do que deveria. Puxo os ossos perfurantes dele e então o agarro, depois jogo para cima e finalizo dando um chute poderoso, que por consequência quebra minha perna e alguns ossos dele. - Argh!! Você é realmente um animal, MAO DANTE. Um predador faminto por uma presa tão poderosa quanto. Pode negar sua natureza, mas nunca poderá abandoná-la. Tento ignorar o que ele fala para continuar batendo nele com toda minha força. Cada soco range e treme a ilha inteira. Desfiro muitos golpes violentos em sua barriga, até minhas mãos pegarem fogo. Diante disso, sou perfurado por seus ossos e sinto meu sangue fritar por causa dos seus ataques elétricos. Puta que pariu, estou me sentindo muito bem. Nossos corpos começam a pegar fogo, enquanto continuamos subindo, se pegando na porrada. Voamos até chegarmos à mesosfera, foi então que caímos igual a um meteoro, um atacando o outro. Não existia dor, só dois animais brigando para ver quem era o mais forte. - Mao Dante, era isso que você queria! Uma briga de verdade para saciar sua fome por lutas e... Enquanto ele se vangloriava de nossa luta, eu o peguei pela cabeça e desferi váriossocos furiosos em seu rosto, depois lhe dei um chute tão poderoso que o fez cair mais rápido. - Obrigado por me divertir, tome o meu humilde presente. HAHAHAHA! Concentro minhas chamas na palma da minha mão, então crio algo parecido com o Sol, só que do tamanho de um ser humano. Eu rio bastante e o jogo na direção de Zabel. O impacto foi tão grande que causou uma explosão a nível nuclear, destruindo toda a ilha e causando um enorme tsunami no mar. Acho que matei o cara. No meio de toda essa destruição, eu questiono as palavras dele e realmente, nunca me senti tão vivo quanto agora. Fazendo uma análise minuciosa, percebo que isso pode ser minha forma de matar com um motivo plausível. Afinal, é preciso de um motivo para matar um homem, se não você é só mais um louco insano. Será que eu sou assim? Não sei... Puta merda! Eu odeio ficar questionando e refletindo sobre essas coisas...espera um momento! Cadê os meus ferimentos? Eu fui perfurado mais do que uma prostituta masoquista, mas não tem nenhum arranhão no meu corpo. Nem uma mísera cicatriz. Talvez...sim...minha vontade de viver fez com que minha regeneração fosse instantânea...Zabel estava certo. No final, eu só estava arranjando uma desculpa para sair matando todo mundo, Mimi e Nana se aproveitaram disso para que eu realizasse seus desejos. Mais uma vez eu fui usado como um boneco pelos humanos. Mas eu percebi que estava mentindo para mim mesmo, acreditando estar fazendo isso por um bem maior. Por amor...por vingança...pela Mimi...meu corpo está flutuando pelo mar. Eu espero me afogar ou encontrar Atlântida, mas não consigo realizar nenhum dos dois atos. Seu pedaço de merda! Agora que está ficando bom, não vá dando para trás. Eu sei exatamente o que temos de fazer. Vingar a Mimi, salvar a Nana e matar qualquer um que entre no nosso caminho. Demorei quase um mês para retornar a minha cidade e tudo está bem pior do que antes. Heh! Parece que minhas ações foram vistas como um sinal de fraqueza para o bando do Ozumo. Isso fez com que outras gangues tentassem tomar o território do cara, agora às ruas estão em chamas e manchadas por sangue, seja inocente ou culpado. Darkstalkers e humanos lutando entre si, como aquele filme, Bright. Só que aquilo era puramente uma luta entre gangues que será encoberto pela imprensa, ignorada pelo governo e sentida apenas por nós. Não perco meu tempo e parto para o combate. Sou atingido por inúmeros ataques, mas continuando marchando. Sinto metade de meu rosto ser explodido, meu braço ser decepado, meu estômago perfurado e minha perna esquerda quebrada, porém continuo lutando. São Darkstalkers de diversos tamanhos, formas e espécies. Todos lutando entre si, comigo no meio e isso resulta em um show de brutalidade que pintou a cidade de vermelho sangue. Minha regeneração nunca esteve tão apurada e meu sangue nunca esteve tão quente. Eu me sentia uma criança indo para Orlando pela primeira vez, é algo poético. Tudo virou um show de tripas e sangues tão selvagem que nem eu consigo descrever com tanta precisão. No meio daquele espetáculo eu escuto a voz de uma aliada. - Mao Dante! - Lei Lei? Não sei se você percebeu, mas estou me divertindo como nunca aqui. - Você precisa vir comigo, é em relação à Nana. Merda... Vou ter que deixar meu massacre para outro dia...Lei Lei me ajudou a sair da porradaria e depois me levou para um lugar que nunca esqueceria antes. Novamente eu percebi que minha regeneração estava incrivelmente rápida. Quando eu comecei, metade da minha cara tinha sido explodida, agora está parecendo que cresceu outra cabeça no lugar da minha. Estávamos em um esconderijo subterrâneo e escuro, passando por um corredor cheio de portas estranhas. Lei Lei me levou até aquele chinês filho da puta do Josuke. - Se escondendo aqui enquanto está rolando um espetáculo lá fora? - Sabe que eu não curto esse tipo de show. - Josuke, exponha a situação para ele, por favor. Mao Dante, precisa saber o que acontece enquanto esteve fora. - Que situação? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora? - Muita coisa. Mas primeiro, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa sobre mim. Eu sou o verdadeiro rei do crime. - Você é o quê?! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. - Acredite. É verdade. Eu escondi minha identidade para manter algumas pessoas protegidas. - Você não pode ser o rei do crime. Seus ideais vão contra aquilo que faz. - Heh! Quer dizer então que você é um lobo vestido na pele de cordeiro. Seus inúmeros orfanatos foram um belo disfarce. - Não eram disfarces. Eu não me aproveito do meu cargo para conseguir dinheiro. O que faço é manter tudo estabilizado, pois os donos do Makai estão tentando acabarem com os humanos transformando nossas mulheres e crianças em prostitutas, nossos irmãos em corpos para possuírem, nossos animais em comida e muitas outras coisas terríveis. - Os humanos já fazem isso. - Ela tem razão. - Não enquanto eu sou o rei do crime. Fomos atrás de pedófilos e estupradores, impedi que crianças tivessem acesso a drogas e armas, ajudei mulheres que eram reféns de seus maridos violentos e mantive a paz nessa cidade por alguns anos. Para conseguir fazer o bem eu precisei me corromper. Foi um sacrifício só meu e de mais ninguém. - Se o seu objetivo era proteger a cidade, então quer dizer que você me usou esse tempo todo para acabar com o Ozumo? Ou viu uma chance de possuir uma ferramenta perfeita para sua guerra quando me ajudou naquele dia? - Eu nunca tentei manipular você, Mao Dante. Todas as decisões que você tomou foram unicamente suas. O que fiz foi ajudá-lo. Jamais envolvo as pessoas que gosto nos meus assuntos. - Eu posso não ser o mais inteligente de todos, mas seus olhos sempre foram sinceros para mim. Se isso for uma enganação ou algo do tipo, eu estou pouco me fodendo. Tudo que eu quero agora é mais uma desculpa para acabar com o Ozumo e você me deu. - Falando no Ozumo, seus esforços em vingar a Mimi mancharam a reputação dele. Agora outros senhores do Makai estão tentando destroná-lo. Aproveitei esse momento para resgatar a Nana. - Era isso que queríamos lhe contar. - Você fez o quê!? Cadê ela!? - Nana foi submetida a intensas torturas, quando eu a encontrei ela estava em coma e semimorta, mas não se preocupe, sua garota está sendo cuidada por uma pessoa de confiança. - Que se foda! Eu vou agora mesmo para a torre de cristal agora mesmo e foder com todo o negócio desse cara! - Acalme-se, homem. - Não precisa. A torre de cristal já foi destruída. Toda a rede de negócios de Ozumo está sendo desmantelada. Todos os seus aliados estão sendo caçados e mortos. Indiretamente você derrotou Ozumo. Indiretamente? Não, merda! Eu queria fazê-lo sofrer. Era para isso que eu continuei vivo, apenas para isso. Com Zabel e Ozumo mortos, nunca saberei quem foi o cara que fez o trabalho sujo de levar a Mimi. - Você quer visitar a Nana? Posso te levar para vê-la. - Não. Eu não tenho mais nada em comum com ela. Tudo que eu quero é voltar para o campo de batalha e lutar até que não sobre nenhuma gota de sangue para se regenerar. Dito e feito. Voltei para o campo de batalha. Enfrentei diversos youkais e humanos tentando dominar meu território. Fui perfurado, explodido, devorado, empalado, queimado, congelado, decepado, surrado, esmagado...sempre me regenerava e voltava para luta e continuo fazendo aquilo que faço de melhor. Lutar. Não o faço por vingança. Por amor. Por ódio. Ou por qualquer motivo besta vindo de sentimentos patéticos. Faço isso porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer e precisava distrair minha mente com algo que pudesse me animar. Algumas semanas se passaram e os boatos começaram a se espalhar pelas ruas. Muitos envolviam uma possível invasão do exército do Makai, outros eram sobre o retorno de Jedah Dohma por causa da queda de Ozumo e o mais absurdo foi sobre a criação de homúnculos. O que mais me chamou atenção foi ouvir sobre uma fusão bem sucedida. Naquele momento eu lembrei do Zabel ter falado algo sobre e isso me deixou animado. Se esse cara estiver vivo... Puta merda! Finalmente encontrei algo para me deixar ocupado nesse fim de semana. Graças a isso eu fui a caça, como sempre deixando uma pilha de corpos pelo caminho, até encontrar o que eu queria. - Parece que os boatos eram verdadeiros. - Sabia que você iria me encontrar alguma hora. - A fusão deu certo para você. Seu novo corpo é fodão, mas desembucha, quem matou a Mimi? - Lute comigo e sobreviva. Quero testar minha nova força em alguém poderoso o bastante para me fazer suar um pouco. Se fizer isso eu te direi o que quer, meu amigo. - Parece que eu vou ter que arrancar essa informação de você. É assim que eu gosto. Meus olhos ficam vermelhos só de pensar nisso. - Os meus também, MAO DANTE. O que está esperando? Venha arrancar essa informação de mim! Nós dois lutamos em uma ilha deserta por meses, sem parar. Nossa sede por sangue e batalha era imparável. Foi o dia mais foda da minha vida. Nunca me senti tão vivo quanto naquele dia. Eu fico puto e com muito ódio por não conseguir me lembrar do resultado dessa luta, mas isso não importa. Foi a minha verdadeira Canção de Ninar da Desgraça. Depois daquela luta, fui visitado por um espírito agradável. Então eu sorri e percebi o quão sortudo eu sou por viver em um mundo insano como esse. É para isso que eu vivo. Para lutar. Apenas para isso. Obrigado Mimi, espero que você descanse em paz junto com os anjos que cuidaram de você. '- Sabe padre, eu não quero tomar sua noite toda, mais do que já tomei, então vou adiantar algumas coisas. Minhas mãos estão cheias de sangue, quer dizer não de verdade...eu não entraria numa igreja sem limpá-las...' '- Você está falando figurativamente.' '- Eu sabia que tinha uma palavra pra isso, o senhor é um sujeitinho pra lá de esperto, diferente de mim. Quando preciso descobrir alguma coisa procuro alguém que saiba mais do que eu e pergunto, como um aluno burro pedindo cola para o amigo nerd. Mas às vezes eu exagero como o senhor pode notar...Zabel tinha me passado o contato de três caras legais. Eu me encontrei com eles hoje à noite e os torturei até a morte. Foi bem barulhento e sujo, meu jeito de matar. Olhei bem para cara daqueles merdas e ri enquanto eles gritavam. E ri mais alto ainda quando eles choraram, implorando para não serem mortos. Pode-se dizer que dei duro para subir na cadeia alimentar. Os dois primeiros eram só aperitivos, mas o Grotto, o cara que vendia drogas para criancinhas em saquinhos de balas, foi ele que te dedurou, padre...' *CHCHAKk* '- Oh não!' '- O senhor sabe o que significa esse som. Senta aí...' '- Deus do céu homem, está é a casa de Deus.' '- Não grita ou te encho de bala. Foi você que entregou a Nana e a Mimi para os caras, padre Patrick.' '- Aquelas mulheres não eram nada! Vadias pecadoras! Ninguém sentiria falta delas, ninguém se importava com elas! E então a sua Mimi...ela quase estragou tudo...os servos de Ozumo estavam purificando o mundo dessas prostitutas do mal. Seres que enfraquecem os homens e depois lhe passam doenças terríveis, destroem e se aproveitem destes. Sabe quantos servos de Deus foram corrompidos por causa de vadias como a sua Mimi?' '- Foi aí que você agiu.' '- Sim...sua Mimi estava acabando com o esquema de purificação dessa cidade, salvando a escória deste lugar e tentando nos revelar para o mundo. Por causa disso eu fiquei espionando ela nas sombras, esperando uma chance de acabar com ela sem deixar suspeitas. Você era tão conveniente! Ninguém acreditaria num brutamontes como você! Você quebrou a mandíbula de um homem na mesma noite! Eu a matei e o denunciei para a polícia logo em seguida. Mas você...você simplesmente não se deixava capturar...você não parava! E agora que está tudo acabado, você veio me matar...matar um velho desamparado lhe dará satisfação, meu filho?' '- Matar? Não...não me dará nenhuma satisfação, mas tudo o que rolar até você morrer vai ser demais. Você pode gritar agora.' É lindo, Mimi. Perfeito. É do jeito que eu prometi só que melhor. É pura alegria. Não foi rápido e silencioso como fizeram com você. ''' '''Não, foi barulhento e brutal. Meu jeito de matar. Eu encaro o desgraçado e rio enquanto ele pede misericórdia a Deus. Eu rio ainda mais alto quando ele guincha que nem um porco e quando ele choraminga feito um bebê, estou rindo tão alto que até choro. Ele cospe e engasga. Como a vida é boa. Quando seus olhos fecharem, o inferno para onde eu o mandarei deverá parecer o paraíso, depois do que eu fiz com ele. '- Diga-me...valeu a pena passar por todo esse inferno por...por causa do corpo de uma vagabunda!?' BLAM! Vale a pena morrer por ela. BLAM! Vale a pena matar por ela. BLAM! Vale a pena ir para o inferno por ela. Amém. Ratos Imundos. Está chovendo. Está muito frio. Parece até Sochi. Longe, mas bem longe dos Estados Unidos. Sim. Foi lá que eu cacei as minhas presas. Todas foram caçadas. Caçadas como ratos. Na Sibéria é sempre neve e frio. Isso é muito ruim para minha artrite e pior para os meus nervos. Estados Unidos, sempre cheio de outdoors. Times Square iluminava tudo há três anos. Anos desde que eu comecei a caçar os ratos. Tudo bem chamar aquelas aberrações de ratos. Os americanos chamam de demônios. Os japoneses chamam de Youkais. Outros chamam de Darkstalkers. Mas todo mundo chama de monstros. Tudo bem chamar de ratos. Um rato escapou de sua jaula. Está faminto. Sim, eles sempre estão famintos. Rato estúpido. Ele também guincha quando o enforco. Milhares. Todos eles guinchavam. Sem armas, apenas minhas mãos. Todos eles gritam por misericórdia enquanto os enforco. Não me diga. Eu o pego com minhas mãos e o enforco. Sem armas, apenas minhas mãos. Rato. É assim que eu o chamo, escória humana. Ele guinchou. Vermes como você sempre guincham. Depois de jogar o lixo fora, salvo os filhotes youkais que estavam com ele. Um deles pergunta meu nome. Eu apenas respondo. D Notas de Mao Dante. Essa história não ficou boa. Faltou algumas putas e mais explosões. Cadê o meu dinossauro gigante e meu tubarão espacial? Não me diga que esqueceu da minha luta com algum padre gay que corre na velocidade da luz? Essa história é muito leve também, parece que foi escrita para crianças. Cadê a sanguinolência e as lutas com poses másculas? Meu veredito. Da próxima vez, eu mesmo vou escrever uma história sobre mim. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party Categoria:Histórias